Dungeons
Dungeons are created, when a being with a magic Core has a crystal in its magic Core. As long as the being dies with this conditions fulfilled and the neural processor on the core isn't damaged the neural processor has a low probability of holding on a Sliver of will and after noticing that the body is dead transfering the will into the crystal, giving birth to a baby Dungeon. Many old magicians use this method to Suicide, when they feel like they are going to die, because there is a slight Chance to transfer all of their will and not just a sliver, if they kill themselves by destroying their heart and using the time before they ultimately die to try and transfer their will. Although the success rate isn't high most Dungeons formed this way have a clearer consciousness and retain at least some memories of their human life. The reason mages usually don't transfer into their Core is, that they would be trapped in their core additional can such a will-less body easily possessed by Rogue wills(Ghosts) or another Person (they'd either have to split their will or abandon their old body though) and the possessed body would be able to release all the Mana in the core forcing the will within to either die or to become a Ghost.How to create a shrine: if a Dungeon is conquered, then a believer ( with a Mana Core!) of the god who wants to convert the Dungeon is required to swallow the crystal making up the dungeon core and assimilate it into his/her Core extinguishing the Sliver of will that was the dungeons' will. From then on the Dungeon won't be able to expand or Spawn monsters and all gained Mana will be expelled with god Attribute attached, corrupting the surroundings and strengthening the god. The One who assimilated the crystal won't be able to exit the Dungeon. If this method is used by a Monster, than a Lair will be created (can't expand, can just Spawn the conquerors Race, conqueror can't leave). Should the will of the Dungeon be stronger than the one trying to extinguish it, then the one trying to extinguish the will will (Bad pun) be possessed by the Dungeon creating a Dungeon Lord. If the core is swallowed and assimilated, but the Dungeon's will is left intact and both manage to live in symbiosis then a Dungeon master has been created. if a dungeon's will is successfully absorbed by a Person the Person is called a dungeon conqueror A Dungeon (and every Variation) dies when the crystal is shattered. How a dungeon gets Mana from adventures (without killing them): as long as mages uses Mana within the dungeon it will become the dungeon's (cause the entire dungeon is their body, and because he is innately of no Attribute he can hold all attributes in his body) most mages won't dare to absorb the dungeon's Mana, because if the dungeon is following a God (what freedom of choice) the corruption will spread to them, if they do it. If the being practices bodily cultivation then when the being is harmed and the mps within their body are trying to repair it the dungeon will try to absorb the used mp, although it doesn't absorb every single mp the healing rate is visibly slowed and it takes more Mana to repair wounds.